The Canadian war
by Wardog1
Summary: In 1995 after a grave economic and political crisis, and resource discovery in Quebec, Canada launched the invasion of this country,taken by surprise the Quebec government hired mercenaries pilots for reinforcing their air force...
1. Chapter 1

**25 November 2005 Kandahar,Afghanistan**

Inside of a half destroyed building in the city of Kandahar a former great city a the time of the Persian empire now destroyed and occupied by the soldier of the multinational forces,Brad Thamson a war reporter discuss with a hired mercenaries of the ISAF(International security Assistance Force)the man has blue eye with short black hair,holding a M16,the reporter ask to him about a fighter pilot,the mysterious man smile,and respond.

"Oh him?Yeah I know him,it's going to take a while,it happened years ago..."

"Did you know there are three kinds of aces?"

"Those who seek strength."

"Those who live for pride."

"And those who can read the tide of battle."

"Those are the three...and him he was a true ace!"

* * *

 **Brad P.o.v** _"He was a fighter pilot they called 'one wing man,pixy' he was a colleague of the man i seek."_

 _"Ten year ago there was a war that engulfed the north America continent,The Canadian war,and in that war was a pilot who trailed across the sky and disappeared from history,he was a lone mercenary who inspired fear and admiration,he is the man i seek,and so..with the word of one wing man the curtain rise."_

* * *

"It was a cold and snowy day..."

 **2 April 1995 Fermont Air base,Republic of Québec  
**

 **Adlet team**

 **Force aérienne du Quebec**

 **66th tactical fighter squadron of the 6th air division**

Above the Mont otish,two F15C of the Force aérienne du Québec flying over the cover land of the north east Quebec the two planes have a symbol of a black wolf with a human body holding a sword painted on the tail they're accompanied by two F16C and three Mig23Flogger,the pilots were sent to intercept an enemy formation of Canadian bomber,their objective is their base,one of the few remaining air base into the hands of the Quebec republic.

"It starting to come down"Say one of the F15C pilot,his plane is gray with the right wing painted in red.

"This is base command,guess all you boys manage to get up!"Say the base commander over the radio."Adlet 1 adlet 2 maintain present course,Cipher you're the flight lead of Adlet squadron now!"

"This is Adlet 1 roger that!"Respond the other pilot of the F15C aka cipher,his plane is gray but the two wing are painted in blue.

"Bearing 315 Canadian bombers approaching!"The commander advise the pilots.

"Nobody want to bail out into a mountain of ice,we're counting on you flight leader!"Adlet 2 say.

"To all unit prepare to intercept!"Say the commander.

"Yeah,you've better have our pay ready and waiting"Adlet 2 added.

"That's only if we both make it through this alive!"Adlet 1 respond."So everyone ready to battle?"Say cipher checking the armament of his F15.

"Yes!"Respond the pilots.

"Alright,lets go to shot down their precious bomber!Don't let them approaching our base"Cipher say.

The pilots of the Quebec air force enter the combat zone,they seen the enemy bomber squadron consisted of twelve B52H escorted by F4Phantom and F20A tiger-shark,the tow F15 grow altitude,they approaching the first two bomber at the head of the flight,the two pilots launch their attack diving on their target, cipher destroying two B52H with their xmaa and pixy shot down two F4 near the bombers with missiles and gun while the other planes draw the attention of the enemy escort fighter,a bit surprise the enemy react immediately and chase the two F15C.

"Splash on the target!"Cipher said.

"The galm team has opened the score!"Said a Flogger pilot.

"We'll follow their example,fox two fox two!"An F16 pilots respond,destroying an F20."Enemy down,let's quick work on these suckers and treat ourselves to a little hot wine!"He added enthusiastically.

"That a good idea,if you back alive of course!"Pixy respond to calm him.

"Two enemy bomber down keep going pilots!"Say the base commander.

"Warning,enemy tigershark on your six!"Said one of the pilot to Pixy.

"I see him,moving to interception!"Cipher respond,destroying the F20.

"Thanks buddy!"Pixy say."Hey cipher i heard stories about you,that pride gonna get you killed you know!"

"Maybe,maybe not I do what I think is right!"Cipher respond simply.

"Dammit another down,watch out with this two F15!"Say the Canadian flight lead,cipher an pixy shot down three other bomber,giving some trouble to the Canadians,their allies shot three F5 at the meantime,one of the B52 want to leave the area du to some mechanicals problems,leaving the formation.

"This is otto five IFF is out of commission,unable to carry out duty,withdrawing from operation airspace!"The bomber fall back to the south west to his base.

"One of the bomber has left the battlefront,he must've chickened out tabarnak!"An allied radioed.

"Why would he leave after getting this far?"Ask pixy,starting to chase the bomber.

"He is not a threat,leave him and shot the other pixy!"Respond Cipher.

"Roger that boss,that your lucky day,Canadians!"Pixy leave the enemy bomber an ran toward the remaining bomber.

"Protect the bomber,don't let that mercenary approaching them!"Say an Canadian F20A,trying to shot down cipher with an other F4 but the mercenary dodge the enemy missile and do a barrel roll placing his plane behind his purser and destroy them with a couple of XMAA.

"This is meteor 5 I'm hit!ejecting!"Scream a Canadian pilot.

"Their F4 are not matching us,they are too old!"Cipher complain.

"Nice kill cipher,these pilots are not better that our!"Pixy compliment,he and a flogger shot down two other bomber,the tail gunner firing at him,missing pixy but damaging one of the flogger on the right wing,the plane suffered little damage,but the plane can still fly and fighting.

"Bomber down,money for us,can you still flight pilot?"Ask Pixy to the damaged plane.

"Yeah,that not big damage,thanks!"The pilot respond.

"Look like Adlet 2 is gonna steal the show again!"Say a pilot who seen pixy doing some fancy maneuver.

"Eight enemy bomber down,half enemy bomber squadron on the ground!"Compliment the commander.

"Fighter escort,are you sleeping?They shooting us like in a video game!"Report an angry Canadian bomber,the tail gunner tried to shoot cipher.

"And that a Game over for you!"Say cipher with a grin,dodging the bullet and shooting the B52 with his own gun,the bomber explode and go crash on the snowy ground,an enemy plan fire a missile but miss,cipher return the fire and destroy the F20 with a single missile,pixy damage with a single missile too another F4,the smoke emanate from his right wing

"Bussard 3 is down!"Report a Canadian pilot.

"Bussard 4 hit,I'm leaving the combat zone!"Say another Canadian who leave the combat zone.

"Adlet squadron will earn all the money of the day!"Say an allied F16C.

"Send those Canadians running back to their own country!"A allied said.

"Hey cipher,can you leave some bomber please?"Request another mercenary.

"Sorry guy,but you can finish their escort fighter if you want,that good for you pixy?"Cipher say.

"Humm,ok,and the bomber bring back more money to us!"He respond smiling.

The adlet squadron go to eliminate the three remaining bomber,their allies open the path destroying the last enemy escort fighter,the two F15C arm their XMAA and lunch a volley,the poor bomber try to evade the missiles barrage but they are all destroyed.

"All enemy plane down,their bomber are now a wreckage,good job boys!"Cipher said,complimenting his friends.

"Cipher,you and pixy just shot down the half of the enemy formation,i hope you pay the drink for us!"Request one of the mercenaries.

"That right,with all the lot of money we are earn today that'll not a problem!"Cipher respond laughing.

"Base command to adlet team,the enemy attack unit has been successfully intercepted,I'd like to see how those Canadians cowards report back to their superior!"

"Cipher I got a feeling you and me are gonna get along just fine...buddy!"Pixy said,flying toward his leader.

The victorious pilots return to their base,no lose on their side except for two fighter damaged in the dogfight.

 **2 April 1995 Fermont air base 13H30, 052' 47' 00'' North 67 05' 00'' West**

The pilot reach finally their base,located near the Quebec,Eastern alliance country frontier.

"Adlet team you have permission to land."Spoke the control tower,the two F15C pilot lowered their landing gear an touch the runaway one after the other,

 _I all started on that snowy day,my first impression was...he had potential._

The mercenaries parked their planes in their respective hangar,and reach the main building to take a drink,offered by cipher for their first an successful mission,some of pilots after drinking how wine began to be drunk,cipher to and he fall asleep on a table,pixy like in the air follow his leader soon after!

* * *

 _The Canadian war is shrouded in mystery,but now a decade after the peace accords,a portion of the records was finally released,I quickly got a hold on more details I acquired more details from unknown was a reason for my root of the war lie in the Canada federal law review that took place in 1980,suffering from economic strife permitted its northern and eastern territory to secede,and the republic of Quebec was born,but Canadian's economic troubles did not ,taking advantage of the situation,the world superpower USA continued to flourish_

 _Amidst the economic panic an extreme right wing party took power within Canada aiming to restore strength and stability to the on march 25th 1995 with the discovery of natural resources in Quebec,Canada began to invade his neighborhood,it was the beginning of the Canadian war._

 _Unprepared,each country fell quickly before the might of the powerful Canadian air force,in just few days,the occupied a lot of territory except for the north east of Quebec,in respond the occupied Quebec government military placed all their hopes on a joint operation between the USA,the kingdom of Nunavut,the eastern alliance country,and mercenaries of course can be found in any history books but i noticed a strange similarity in the materials I gathered,there were several accounts about a mercenary all followed by the codeword"Demon"But most of the informations was incomplete,still I was intrigued,I decide to purse the history of the Canadian war thought this mercenary,I was certain I would find something there,would it be the hidden truth behind the war?Or just another battlefield legend?i Wasn't able to meet the mercenary himself,actually ,it's questionable if he ever did exist but thanks old friends in the military I was able to track down several individuals who knew him,one wing mans is one such man._

* * *

 **A N**

 **Kingdom of Nunavut**

 **Form of government** Constitutional monarchy King Sekayuk Annikik

 **capital city:** Iqaluit 117 458 citizens(in 1995)

 **language:** Inuit, English,

Their territory include the northern islands and a portion of land on the continent,after the proclamation of independence in October 3rd 1980 a lot of Inuit citizen and other native from Canada and even the USA come to settled in the new country,their economy is good but their armed forces except for the navy are weak.

 **Republic of Quebec**

 **Form of Government** Republic President Jacques Lairie

 **Capital city:** Quebec 438 258 citizens(in 1995)

 **Language:** French,English

The country is ruled by a president elected every five years,the country became independent in July16th 1981 and a regional power,their army is good,principally their navy and air force, they've strong commercial and diplomatic relations with the USA and France.

 **Eastern alliance country**

 **Form of** **government** : Republic President Evans Granger **  
**

 **Capital city:** St John's 147 288 citizens (in 1995)

 **Language:** English

The eastern alliance country is an country formed by the state of Newfoundland and Labrador,New Scotia and New Brunswick in 17 August 1982,this is the smallest country in north America.

* * *

The united state of America take control of the Yukon territory and half of the British Columbia following Canadian economic crisis in 1980


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note for readers:_ I want to make this story in our world similar to that of ace Combat world, so do not be surprised to see Americans use planes from Russia or Europe with their national aircraft, and it is the same for Canadian and quebecois on this, read on!**

* * *

 _ **Annex**_

 _ **Operation: Roselin**_

Two weeks had passed since the failed Canadian attempt to destroy the base, the Adlet squadron had received the congratulations of the high command of the québecoise forces, Canadians had currently stopped their advance, it is in this context that the Allied Forces had decided to launch a counterattack, but for this it was necessary that the Quebecois are able to receive supplies through the convoys on the ground, the mercenaries were in the briefing room where General explained to them their new mission, the room darkens to display a screen with the strategic map of North America.

 _We must regain control on the highway 95, which run trough Maine, to secure a transit route for our ground troops, there are a bridge along this highway over the Penboscot river, heavily guarded by an anti air armored corp, an enemy garrison in the city of East Millinocket and an air base in Millinocket, securing this highway is critical to Quebec's attack on the Canadians forces, destroy all the Canadians troops guarding the area and secure this supply line between our forces and the US army, for this join mission the USAF sent to us a squadron of A-10 and Su25 to help us in the elimination of enemy troops, good luck!  
_

After the briefing the mercenaries salute the general and leave the room to prepare their planes.

"Finally, after two weeks of non activity this is our first mission against these Canadians bastards!" Pixy said, happy.

"Yep and a offensive mission, I hope it will be okay with the Americans!" Cipher respond.

"Me too, some show arrogant or feel superior to others, I hope this will not be the case with them!"Pixy said.

"We will see that, but just like us they want to regain control of their loses territory." Cipher adds, the two friend climb in their F15, equipped with XMAA an some UGBL, they place their plane on the runway and after clearance of the control tower, take off, followed by four other plane and headed to occupied state of Maine.

* * *

 **Maine, USA**

 **45°36'12"N 68°31'23"W**

 **10H20, 15 April 1995**

Cipher and Pixy accompanied by other mercenaries who were aboard two F16C and two Mig29A and fly in pairs over the greenish plains of Maine, where they can distinguish many craters that were returned fields of corn and grain wheat and some houses and farms destroyed, a sign of violent struggle between the Canadian and the US army.

"It looks like the Yankees did not let the ground so easily! »Observe Pixy looking at the ground.

"Yeah, do not give the US grounds as easily! "Meets Cipher.

 _"This is AWACS Eagle Eye to adlet, do you copy?"_ Asks the operator from his E3 sentry of the Quebec Air Force .

"We get you strong and clear awacs" Positively responds Cipher "What is the situation? "He asks.

 _"The situation is unchanged for the moment, contact the leader of the squadron Stingray on channel 171, they are south of your position! "_ Responds the operator.

"Roger, keep an eye for us up the AWACS." Pixy respond for Cipher.

Cipher adjust his radio to be able to contact the pilots of the US Air Force, on his radar he can see approaching six aircraft, watching in front of him he saw three A-10 Thunderbolt II and three SU-25 carrying the roundels of US Air Force, once it contacts the A-10 head, the planes are painted in green camo with a shark mouth on the nose, equipped with rocket pods and bombs and heavy machine gun.

"Adlet 66th Squadron of the 6th air division to US squadron, you copy?" He Request.

"We hear you adlet squadron, I am the Captain Sandoval, indicative Sal, of 27 Squadron 3rd Air Division, looks like we will team together! This is fun! "Responds the American pilot with a smile.

"The pleasure is shared captain, I'm Captain Philip, indicative Cipher you know the objective? "Cipher request, the Quebecois had joined the Americans ground attack plane.

"An anti air battalion near the bridge with some Leopard tank and next to an enemy garrison in town, and they have converted a small municipal airfield airbase with some fighter, but it seems that their air defense on their airfield is limited! "He answers.

 _"AWACS at all, I see you're all together, and it seems that the enemy are spotted you too, the alert fighter just take off, and others come from the west, ground forces are concentrated around bridge, stingray squadron priority focus your attacks here. "_

"They reacted quickly, very well in this case not a minute to lose, stingray squadron, you deal with enemies around the bridge, we have handles to hold these vultures away while you are doing your job, you okay ? »Request Cipher to its attention.

"This is the kind of plan that I like! "Responds positively Sal," Escadrille Stingray, launch attack! »Orders once the US that dives to the ground quickly imitated by his teammates and attacking a first group of tanks and AA guns on the highway.

"Enemy planes incoming, open fire!"Orderer an AA Canadian operator from his flakpanzer Guepard.

"Dammit we're an easy target, fall back!"Shout a tank commander before being killed by a bomb.

"Ok Pixy to us also to play, we'll keep those fighter away from them, you guys are with us? "Cipher ask the other pilots.

"Let's go ! "Respond positively friends.

Four F-4 Phantom and four Mirage 2000C Canadians approaching allies, the planes are painted in light and dark green. "Did those aircraft come here from Quebec?" Request a Canadian pilot.

"No other are from the US Air Force, they are separate they do not want us to approximate their attacker, they must be in a desperate situation but there's no way we're giving up this place! "Responds the squadron leader aboard his Mirage 2000C. "We're going to eliminate their escort fighters, the phantom we leave you the A-10 and SU-25! "

"Roger that ! "Respond the pilots, each move towards their target and begin their attack, one of the mirage fired two missiles at Cipher who dodge by performing a barrel, he replied in turn firing two missiles that destroy at once the mirage 2000.

"Canadian to the ground! "Said satisfied Cipher, quickly imitated by Pixy who scored twice eliminating two Mirage 2000C.

"Could not they have managed to get three of my wingman in just two minutes, these are not ordinary mercenaries. »Observe stunned the Canadian pilot.

"Air attack, open fire! "Ordered a Canadian officer guarding the bridge, tracer and antiaircraft flak cloud try to shoot down the planes of the US attack, but their thick armor allows them to receive the shot without much problem, one of the A- 10 dropped his bomb on leopard blocking the bridge, destroying three tanks, while their rocket Frogfoot clean the banks of the six anti aircraft gun.

"Enemy guns destroyed!"Said a SU25 pilot.

"This route is Quebec lifeline, I'll get it back!"Said another SU25 pilot.

"Impact on the confirmed target, we continue!" Orders the leader of the squadron Stingray, this time the enemy uses SAM to eliminate, but the responsiveness of the pilots and thermal decoys allow the US to dodge attacks, not without difficulty.

"It was just, stay focused on the target guys, one who destroyed the least pays the tour at the bar! "Pleasant Stingray 1.

"It may not be me then! "Responds stingray 2 which destroy both Sam and M113.

 _"Sam destroyed!"_ Indicate Eagle Eye.

"Here they come again! 3 o'clock!" Said a soldier.

"Argh, they massacre us, but where her our fighter? "Say an angry SAM operator before being taken away by the destruction of his vehicle.

 _"Stingray Squadron, you have phantom who are going to position watch out, allied fighter, intercept the intruders! "_ Warn Eagle Eye.

"Ok here Freaks, they are for us! "Responds Frank, a Mig29 pilot » Steels, with me! "

"Okay, let's go hunting phantom! "Responds Simon, both mig attack the formation of four F4, destroying all planes thanks to their XMAA before they can attakc the Stingray squadron.

"I'm hit I'm hit ejecting!"Said frantically the F4 pilot.

"Left engine did not respond, I'm leaving the combat zone!" Add another.

"Thanks to save our ass!" Say a grateful US pilot.

"Woohoo, the Fulkran squadron is shaped today! »Observe Pixy amused.

"Looks like Adlet not going to have all the glory that faith! " Adds Fulkran 3, meanwhile the last troops defending the overpass are eliminated by the pilots of the USAF during the fight, but a Canadian missile manage to damaged a SU-25, forcing its pilot to return to its base in the south the other sustain little damage more due to AA guns than missiles, while adlet in 2000 eliminated the last of airspace, but then fighter arrived as reinforcements this time F16C.

"Our troops around the bridge are destroy, send our remaining fighter to eliminate them, hurry!"Odored the base commander."All unit engage the allied forces!"

 _"The bridge and its surroundings are secure the operation is going well, now you take care of destroying the garrison in the town nearby, enemy reinforcement incoming, intercept them!"_ Orders Eagle eye.

"Received awacs, stingray pass the first! "Said Cipher, The Americans launched their attack, bombing with rockets and bombs blows and bullets riddling buildings and relentless enemy vehicles, fortunately the small garrison is located outside of the city, which allows avoid civilian casualties in the population.

"Mercenaries in sight fox 2 fox 2!"

"Missiles approaching, evasive maneuvers!"Advert an allied pilot to Cipher.

"Fighters enemy, they are for us! "Said Cipher avoiding the first attacks, which immediately fires a burst XMAA, destroying two F16C and damaged another, dragging a black smoke.

"Three kill confirmed, nice shot buddy!" Congratulate Pixy.

"Bastard, you will paid !"Said the survivor, who tries to shoot Cipher, but he easily dodges the attack on what appears to be a noviceto finish pierced by shells from the gun F15C pixy.

"Tsss, that to easy, they can't send us best pilots?"Complain Cipher."And thank Pixy!"

"No problem!"Respond simply Larry.

"Squadron adlet, planes preparing to take off from the municipal airport, destroy them before they take off! "Warned Eagle Eye.

Without waiting for the two F15 dive on their target dropping their bombs on five F16 trying to take off and strafed the base.

"We can't shoot them, they're too fast!" Said an AA gun operator.

"Hurry up to take off they will ..." The tower operator was killed in the bombing before finishing his sentence, the weak anti aircraft of the base trying to kill the two mercenaries, but to be reduced to silence by the Fulkran squadron who covering his teammate.

"Fighter neutralized and base out of harm's way! "Indicates Cipher, watching the smoke emanating from the burning hangars and craters on the runway.

"Here the stingray squadron, their base in the city is out of service, not a single Canadian vehicles in a condition to moving! "Indicates Stingray 1.

"Are you sure about this?" Request Cipher curious.

"Our GAU-8 avenger are on anyway! "Responds stingray 2 with a smile.

"No need to said more in these case, ha ha!" Laugh Cipher, the six mercenaries flow over the city where the can see enemy soldiers trying to escaping in foot or on-board transport truck to the west.

"Operation complete, now the allied forces can secure a military transport route, well done everyone!Look like luck was on your side again today Solo Wing!"

"Yeah, well I've my fill of goin' home without my wings."Respond Pixy with a sigh.

"Stingray 1 to adlet 1, respond! "

"Stingray 1 I hear you, speak! "

"I just wanted to thank all of you for having protected our mission here is over we return to our base, it has been a pleasure to work with you, I hope we will have again the opportunity to meet us! "Thanks Sal.

"It's nothing, I hope we will be back too! "Responds Cipher.

Americans are pitching their wings to say goodbye and head to the south where they are joined by four F15 of the air national guard escorting them to their base, the mercenaries return to their base too, after landing on the runaway the pilots go to the main building for a quick debriefing with the base commander, visibly satisfied.

 _"The mission was a success, the passage along highway 95 has been secure by US and Eastern alliance forces soon after your strike, thanks to you Quebec will now be able to launch a counterattack, good job you can go leave!"All the pilots leave the room to do some activities."Exept you Cipher, Pixy, I want to see you in my office!"_

Intrigued and curious the two friend follow the commander, he assigned to them a special mission in Canadian territory.


End file.
